Juvie King MAL
by brunoblackened
Summary: An alternate version of the TDI Factor Phobia episode. It happens before TDAS Dawncan and TDPI Dawncan. Instead of facing a silly fear of Celine Dion cutouts, Duncan fights, for the very first time, Mal, the Malevolent One, the king of juvenile hall. Illustrative fanart by Erin Delgado from DeviantArt.


T'was with reluctance that Bridgette brought Sadie back to the campfire, where the other Killer Bass were. Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, the Screaming Gophers enjoyed a delicious dinner and complimented Gwen for scaring a bear.

—I want Katie!—Sadie cried, devastated.

—It was a long farewell—said Bridgette, sitting.

—What?—asks Duncan, glaring to the group of newcomers that were the Screaming Gophers. —Did you come to mock us or something?—crack his knuckles.

—Yeah, we came—answers Gwen, sitting and smirking to her rival, which makes him intensify the glare. —Ok, actually, we came to offer you a bit of our dinner.

—We thought you'd appreciate some—said Trent. Beth approached Courtney carrying a plate with green jelly on.

—No!… I mean, no, thanks.

—What? Doing diet?—questions the bad boy.

—No! I just dislike green jelly!

—So everyone begun to make confessions 'round the bonfire—tells Gwen, in the confessionary. —Like, Beth didn't stopped talking 'bout her insect coating phobia. And Harold, who fears ninjas? Even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo fighters! But… Duncan's fear was concerning. And wasn't like one of his horror stories, t'was something really sinister! I wouldn't want to be him.

—And what's your greatest fear?—inquires Courtney to Duncan, who didn't tell yet. Everyone look at him, waiting. The bad boy gets dispirited and begins:

—Back in juvie, there's a guy named Mal. He's the maximum security prisoner there and the boss of Block 101. I never saw the dude, but the stories 'bout him are horrifying!

—Wow! Is this Mal guy so dangerous?—DJ asks, fearful.

—He was arrested for murderer and raping!—reveals Duncan, making the others gasp, cringe and swallow hard.

—This… isn't one of your silly horror stories, isn't it, Duncan?—the C.I.T. inquires, shakily.

—No! I'm not making this up! It's real!

—But you said you never saw Mal—remembers Trent. —How can you fear someone you never saw?

—Makes sense—agrees Gwen.

—Do you fear the Devil?—the punk questions. Most of 'em nod, except Gwen and Heather.

—But did you ever see him?—everyone shake their heads. —It's the same thing. The 101 Block is the most cruel and violent of all. Mal is responsible for everything. He's the one who commands all the evil stuff that happens there and in the other ones!

For a silent moment, everyone think about Duncan's story, imagining themselves trying to survive a oppressive and cruel place. Compared to juvenile hall, Camp Wawanakwa looks like a paradise.

—I may be a thief and a vandal, but I'm no murderer, nor rapist!

Meanwhile, inside juvie's maximum security cell, it's prisoner watches the TV in delight.

—How touching… hahahaha!

In the next week, Chris announces the challenge, calling it Factor Phobia, which every contestant must face their worst fears, based on what they told previously.

—Rust in peace, Gwen—mocks Duncan, dropping sand in her "grave". The gothic girl revealed that her worst fear was to be buried alive. The punk offered himself to bury her.

—Pff, as if—Gwen mocks back, but her voice sounds shakily. When she's underground, everyone goes away (except Trent, who refuses to leave his dear one), Duncan whistling the funeral march.

In the end, Beth, Owen, Izzy, Gwen, Trent, Heather and Lindsay scored points for their team for conquering their phobias. Cody and LeShawna didn't.

For the Killer Bass, DJ and Sadie were the only ones who scored points. Tyler, Bridgette, Courtney, Harold and Geoff failed. Chris gathered everyone near the cabins.

—It's up to you save your team, Duncan—announces the host.

—Hold on!—interrupts Cody. —It's seven to two, they can't win.

—Oh, really? How 'bout this, Duncan: I'll give you six points if you conquer your fear.

The Screaming Gophers protest. Far from tranquilize the bad boy, he exclaims:

—Wait, are you nuts?! Are you going to bring Mal here?! He'll kill us all!

The other team's protests stop immediately.

—Relax, it's everything under control—assures Chris. —There comes your challenge!

Everyone look to a police speedboat that just arrived. A tall, tanned and skinny teenage, with a bangs so long that covers the left half of his face, rides off and walks toward them.

—Campers, meet Mal—introduces Chris. The punk's face shows only disbelief now. —Duncan, all you have to do is defeat him in a fight. Win and you'll get eight points to…

But Duncan starts to laugh hysterically, interrupting Chris.

—What?

—Are you kidding, right? Is this skinny emo Mal, the terror of Block 101?

More laughs. This time, the others laugh as well. Actually, his appearance is far from inspiring some terror. Seems more famished than anything. None of 'em, however, has idea that Mal is a bottomless pit of evil. As the juvie king, he wouldn't let them laugh on him. He had a "reputation" to keep.

—Mal—continues the host, as if he wasn't interrupted—, you know the deal: no deaths, no fatal blows, no weapons. Just a fair fight.

—I know!—speaks him, impatient, rolling his eyes. —So you're the big boss of block 17. I saw your confession last week on TV, didn't sound so confident! Hahahaha!

—Who would fear a noodle armed emo like you?—questions the punk, scoffing.

—You'll regret those words, weakling! You rule just a small part of juvenile hall. I rule it all! You're under me! I am the juvie king! Deal with it!

—Then I'll finish you off here and become the new king when I leave this game with the million!

Gwen rolls her eyes in unbelief. She and the others form a circle around Duncan and Mal. Courtney approaches the bad boy and holds his hand.

—You can do it—cheers her, smiling. He nods in gratitude and notices his rival, Gwen, looking at him. She just nods and he returns the gesture.

—Hmm… Gwen? Are you rooting for Duncan?—Trent asks, confused. —But I thought you hated him!

—Kinda. And I don't hate him, I just dislike.

—Do you think that… Mal will really try to kill us if Duncan loses?

—If everything that he said 'bout Mal is true, maybe—replies the gothic, unworried. —I dunno what kind of deal Chris did with him. If that dumbass loses and Mal comes after us, you all run away while I hold him.

—No way! I won't leave you!—states the musician, panicked.

—I appreciate your concern—compliments the girl, smiling a bit.

—Ready… FIGHT!—authorizes Chris, on the megaphone. Duncan and Mal start to walk in circle, like wolves about to rip each other apart, the bad boy in defensive position. The criminal just cross his arms.

He got what he wanted: angry the punk. He attacks Mal with several jabs and directs, but the king, with his arms still crossed, dodges all punches. When Duncan finally hits the enemy with a cross punch, his fist stops on his face.

—What?!

—You're weak—sentences the juvie king, blowing the bad boy with a knee kick on his belly. He falls on his knees, gasping and shrinking in pain.

—What… strength…—gasps Duncan, and vomits a pool of blood. Sadie covers her face with her hands, unable to look.

Mal kicks the opponent's chin, throwing him almost out of the circle, on Harold and LeShawna's feet. They help the bad boy up and encourage him to continue.

—Don't trouble yourselves illusioning him, he knows he can't win—the tanned teenage states to them both.

—Don't… get so… full of yourself, Mal! This fight is far from over!

—I agree. I have to torture you before I finish you off.

The king makes a X on the ground, with his foot.

—What's that?

—Your grave. I'll bury you here.

Duncan runs and try to hit a direct, but Mal dodges, grips the enemie's extended arm, spins and throws him on the ground, right on the X. The impact was so strong that shook the ground and formed a little crater. The punk vomits more blood and everyone gets scared of Mal's strength. He stomps on Duncan's chest six times, making him spit more blood.

—Please, stop!—Lindsay cries, covering her face.

—Oh, no! I'm just starting!—the juvie king says, raising Duncan by his wrist. Mal punches him several times on the belly and face. Everyone around are cringing or covering the face, tearing. Duncan's face is very swollen now, barely opening the eyes. The bad boy looks like a beaten doll on the hands of the enemy.

—This is what happens when you mess with the juvie king, kid. And this is just half of the punishment!

But before he can resume the beating, a pale hand stops him. He turns and sees Gwen holding his raised arm.

—Don't worry, doll face. I'll take care of you after him.

—Why, you… take this!

Gwen kicks Mal's head, but like Duncan's cross punch, the gothic girl's foot stops when hits him: no impact, no pain.

—How?!

—Regrettable.

The king elbows Gwen's nose, breaking it. A jet of blood gushes from her nose and she falls, holding it. He turns around her and kicks her back, forcing her against the ground. Mal stomps on her head, intensifying the pain and then kick her many times on the back, belly and ribs. Soon, the gothic girl is laid on a pool of her own blood.

—He's… incredibly… strong…

—Gwen… no… why…

Trent is being held by Geoff, struggling to get free and help his beloved one. Mal stomps on Gwen's head and still holds Duncan by his wrist, as if both were trophies.

—CHRIS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CAN'T YOU SEE DUNCAN ALREADY LOST?!—yells Courtney, right on Chris ear. He was paralyzed in shock and the C.I.T.s scream seem to have brought him back to reality.

—Ok, ok. Duncan loses! The Screaming Gophers win!

Bored, Mal kicks Gwen in Trent's direction and throws Duncan on Courtney. Both are fainted.

—So weak, so vulnerable… it's a shame—complains him, unsatisfied.

—You demon!—disses the musician, his voice angered and shakily, sustaining Gwen.

—Go away, noodle armed!—the C.I.T. also swear at, tearing and protecting Duncan. Now that the fight is over, the others also get furious and curse the king.

—I'd take care with your words if I were you—Mal warns. —You don't wanna end up like those worms, do you?

—You think you can take us all on?—challenges Tyler, trying to look courageous.

—Do you wanna try?—crack his knuckles. —You can come one at once or everybody at once. Up to you—finishes, disdainful. But no one moves. Although they're angry, they saw how strong Mal is and doubted if they could take him on, even attacking in group.

The criminal leaves the island in the police speedboat, laughing madly in triumph. Chef Hatchet, dressed like a nurse, comes bringing two stretchers.

—Quick, put them on!

Duncan and Gwen are laid on the stretchers and taken to the infirmary, followed by Chris and the contestants.

—So, how was your nap?—inquires a female voice, sarcastic. Little by little, Duncan opens his eyes and everything around get in focus. He and Gwen are in the infirmary, coated in knots and band aids.

—How long did I slept?—the punk questions.

—I dunno, do I look like a clock? We'll have to stay here 'til we're fully healed—the gothic reveals, nonconformist. —Unless you're too harmed to go on.

—Bullshit!—but groans in pain when tries to get up and lay again. —You slut! You shouldn't be here! The challenge was mine! Why did you interfere?

—'Cause if there's someone who's gonna kick you stinky butt out of this game, it's gonna be me, douche!—states Gwen, wrathful.

—Big shit! You don't stand a chance, sucker!—refutes Duncan, sitting.

—We'll see about that, asshole!—Gwen counters, sitting too. They groan and stop arguing.

—I don't like you—begins her, after a silent moment—, but that doesn't mean I wish your death.

—… we're even. I dug you up for the same reason.

Slowly and looking another way, Duncan extends his fist. Reluctantly, Gwen fistbumps. Say "thanks" to each other seems very hard for them.

—You know the saying, don't you?—she questions.

—"Being badass is different from being evil"—both speak.

—Mal… I didn't imagine he was so strong! No question he's the juvenile's boss. When I confront him again, I'll payback him in double!

—Me too!—says Gwen.

—What are you talking 'bout?

—We have a common enemy now. I wanna defeat him too.

—But we don't have power enough to do it now. We need to strengthen ourselves.

—Exactly! Let's use the challenges and the rest of our stay here to do this. When the time comes, we'll finish him off together. Deal?

This time, the girl extends her hand to the punk. Slowly, he shakes it. They smile a bit and nod to each other, a silent comprehension.

Duncan and Gwen would only face Mal again years later, in the Total Drama All Stars season.

Will they have power enough to fulfill their vow?


End file.
